Road Rage
by karasujousai
Summary: Hinata had managed to convince Kageyama to come over after practice, with much reluctance on Kageyama's part. But with Hinata's persistence and Noya and Tanaka's loud whoops of agreement and announcements that they were to be joining them, Kageyama had no choice but to agree to the arrangement.


**This is my first haikyuu drabble based on a prompt that my friend suggested. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Dammit dumbass, watch out!"

"Maybe if you got out of my way this wouldn't happen!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a dumbass I wouldn't have to!"

"Hey, you can't use the same insult twice-ack!"

Kageyama tugged on Hinata's hair, earning him a hit to the side from Hinata's controller. Both of their cars idled restlessly on the screen, having both been smashed into a mountainside. Hinata hit Kageyama's side again, managing to squirm out of Kageyama's hold, but barely dodging a blow to the side of the head.

Snack wrappers were strewn around the floor in Hinata's room, the blinds cast open to let in the late afternoon light. Hinata had managed to convince Kageyama to come over after practice, with much reluctance on Kageyama's part. But with Hinata's persistence and Noya and Tanaka's loud whoops of agreement and announcements that they were to be joining them, Kageyama had no choice but to agree to the arrangement.

Kageyama huffed, regretting his decision already "whatever, just keep to your own side this time, idiot" he picked up his controller that had been tossed aside in favor of attacking the ginger beside him and glared at the tv screen, waiting to continue their game. He would not lose to Hinata.

"That's not how the game works you know" Hinata grumbled but turned back to the game anyways, intent on winning this time around. Kageyama would not beat him, not if he could help it.

They both set off, Hinata in the lead. Hinata wasn't one to spend most of his time playing video games. No, there was too much volleyball to worry about for something like that. But he did enjoy playing in his free time, when he wasn't too exhausted from practice. He had a few racing games that he would play with Natsu sometimes (he would let her win, of course) and a varied assortment of whatever he found that had a cool cover. Kageyama on the other hand hadn't owned or even played a video game since his parents picked him up an old Gameboy color with a copy of pokemon to go along with it from a yard sale when he was still in grade school. He quickly got irritated with the game- why did his turtle keep dying?-and hadn't picked one up since (but why should he? Volleyball was way better anyways.)

They raced around a sharp bend, Kageyama's car scraping the guardrail as he tried to keep control. Hinata swerved around the bend with a less than graceful ease, nearly smashing into a tree when he cut the turn too sharp. Kageyama quickly caught up once they reached a straight away and they raced neck and neck until Hinata swerved and shoved Kageyama's car off a cliff.

"What the hell! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Hinata whooped with laughter, not seeing Kageyama as he barreled into him, knocking him to the side. Hinata tried to fight back, but he was weakened with laughter, quickly succumbing to another harsh round of hair pulling and insults.

"Okay okay-ow! Stop it, _Baka_ geyama!"

"You're such a dumbass, I told you to play fair!"

"I _am_ playing fair! Have you never played a video game before?!" Hinata shoved Kageyama off of him and rubbed his head, glaring at the setter. Kageyama stared him down for a moment before turning away.

"Whatever, just play the stupid game" Kageyama picked his controller back up and stared intently at the tv in front of him. Of course he's played a video game before. Granted it was a very long time ago, but what does that matter? It doesn't mean anything, plenty of kids didn't play games. He just had more important things to worry about (like volleyball). It definitely wasn't because he's never had any friends to play with, that would be ridiculous.

Hinata sat up at the dejected tone in Kageyama's voice. Had he offended him somehow? Was he really that upset that he had pushed him off the cliff? "Look, I'll start playing more fairly, alright? You don't gotta go getting all upset about it, it's just a game. I'm sure you've won plenty of other games anyways" Hinata scooted back into his original spot and reset the game.

They started off again, Hinata minding to keep to his side of the track. Kageyama quickly got back into the flow of the game and soon they were racing neck and neck again, shouting insults and jabbing elbows into each other, their cars smashing into each other relentlessly. They ended up finishing the race with a tie.

Hinata tossed his head back with an exasperated groan "I almost beat you, too! If you hadn't shoved me away from that nitro! I so could have kicked your ass!"

"As if, if you hadn't been a little cheater I so would have had you!"

"How the hell am I a cheater?! You're the cheater, cheater!"

"Woah, are we interrupting something here?" Tanaka's smug voice came from the doorway as Noya bounded into the room excitedly, dropping his bag haphazardly in the middle of the floor.

"Noya-san! Tanaka-san!" Hinata shoved Kageyama off of him again, who in turn settled for leaning back against the bed, an irritated scowl set on his face (but what else was new).

Noya ruffled Hinata's hair in earnest, a bellowing laugh filling the room "that's right Shouyou, your senpais have arrived!"

"Sorry for intruding, short stuff. Your mom let us in" Hinata earned another hair ruffle as Tanaka passed to take the spot on the bed next to where Noya had perched himself behind a still scowling Kageyama.

"Come on Kageyama-kun, what's with the face? You ain't letting Shouyou beat you, are ya?" Tanaka chuckled at Noya's teasing.

Kageyama huffed angrily and snatched up his controller "as if, Hinata couldn't beat me if he tried"

"Uwaa?! I'm totally kicking your ass, you're such a liar!"

"That last round was a tie, dumbass! Now hurry up or I'm starting without you" the numbers on the screen counted down ad they both tore away from the starting line.

"I've got bets on Shouyou, two meatbuns if he wins!"

Tanaka clapped Noya on the back "then you'll owe me a round of meatbuns when my boy Kageyama wins!" they both erupted in laughter.

Hinata whooped and shot up onto his knees when he finally passed Kageyama, twisting his body at odd angles as he swerved his car around bends, struggling to keep the lead as Kageyama came up from the rear and smashed into the back of Hinata's car. Hinata's yellow car veered sharply to the right, giving Kageyama's blue car the chance to take the lead.

Again they ended up in a neck and neck race to the finish line, both shoving into each other in an attempt to make the other lose control and crash. Tanaka and Noya leaned off the bed, shouting encouragements and boasting loudly. Kageyama won the race.

"37-35" Kageyama flashed Hinata a smug smirk.

"That's so not fair! Gaah!" Hinata flopped back onto the floor before shooting back up suddenly "one more!"

They raced well into the evening, each winning their fair share of races. Eventually Noya and Tanaka had taken up watching some action movie in the living room, getting bored of Hinata and Kageyama's bickering after an hour.

After a while Hinata's mother called them out of his room, inviting Kageyama to stay for dinner. Noya and Tanaka passed up the offer, Noya mumbling something about how Tanaka was treating him to meatbuns (which earned Kageyama a triumphant smile from Hinata, who had ended up winning the most rounds).

After dinner the two ended up watching the same movie Tanaka and Noya had watched earlier. Kageyama sat on the far end of the couch, his arms crossed as he begrudgingly watched the film (he had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, it was exciting, if Hinata's gasps and small jerks of excitement were anything to go by).

By the time the end credits were rolling, it was already well past 10:00, and Hinata's mother suggested Kageyama stay the night. Kageyama was exhausted, so he had no objections to the idea of not having to walk all the way home. He had a change of clothes in his practice bag anyways.

He helped Hinata set up the spare futon and got changed while Hinata brushed his teeth in the bathroom. It vaguely occurred to him as he sat down on his mattress that this was his first time staying at a friend's house. No, he and Hinata weren't friends. They just played on the same team. He was only staying the night because it was convenient. He only came over in the first place to avoid confrontation. He huffed and curled up under the covers, his back to the door.

Hinata bounded in minutes later, but stopped short when he saw Kageyama.

"Damn, you go to sleep fast..." he tiptoed over to his bead and nearly tripped when Kageyama shifted to glare at him.

"I'm not asleep, dumbass Hinata."

"Well how was I supposed to know that, you stupid lump"

"You're the stupid lump, dumbass"

"Wahh, I already said you can't use the same insult twice!" Hinata kicked at the tangle of blankets surrounding Kageyama, managing to get him in the leg. He was barely able to hop onto his bed before Kageyama could grab him.

"Dumbass" Kageyama laid back down, his back to Hinata. Hinata's giggles died down when he realized Kageyama didn't want to fight.

"What's up with you? You've been all grumpy since I beat you. And not your normal grumpy, like super grumpy. Are you that mad that you lost? Such a sore loser, _Baka_ geyama" Hinata teased as he laid on his stomach and leaned off the side of the bed.

Kageyama just tucked himself into the blankets tighter "you only won 'cause you've got more experience. Doesn't count."

"It so counts, stop being dumb. What, do you not play racing games or something? I've got other games we can play tomorrow if you're worried about me having 'more experience' or whatever. What games d'ya usually play?" he scooted off the bed more and shoved Kageyama playfully on the shoulder when he didn't respond "come on, what is the big bad King good at playing? –Other than volleyball, though I will never admit to you bein' better than me at volleyball, that could never-"

"I don't have any games! Is that what you want to hear?!" Kageyama shot up in his bed, his face scornful. "Why in the world would I have games? It's not like I have anyone to play with!"

Hinata stared at him surprised. Of course he has someone to play with! All he had to do was ask! Was he really that stubborn?

Kageyama flopped back into his bed, back to Hinata "forget it. Doesn't matter."

Hinata scowled slightly, but decided to drop it. He crawled under his own covers and clicked the lamp off, waiting a moment before turning over and facing the wall.

Kageyama waited until the shuffling in Hinata's bed stopped before he let out a soft sigh. He's so stupid. Why did he let that get to him like that? So what if he's never had a friend over, or been to a friend's house. So what that he spent his junior high years eating alone at lunch. So what that he never even had cell phone until high school because no one had ever even asked for his number. It didn't matter, that's how he liked it. He didn't need another Oikawa in his life.

The room was silent for a while, aside for the occasional ruffle of sheets. The moon beamed in from the still open blinds, and Kageyama had to turn towards Hinata's bed so that it wouldn't be in his eyes.

"Kageyama..?"

Was he going to rub it in his face now? He glowered up at the lump that was Hinata above him, daring him to continue.

"You know you can ask…me…right?" he shuffled slightly, but stayed turned away.

Kageyama was caught off guard "what are you talking about? Ask you for what?"

Hinata turned over, a lump of blankets with a tuft of orange hair and piercing brown eyes stared down at Kageyama. His expression was completely serious.

"You can ask me to play with you. Why do you think I invited you over today? I've actually been meanin' to do it sooner but I didn't think you would actually accept." He leaned off the bed slightly so that Kageyama could hear him without having to raise his voice. Natsu's room was right next to his and he did not want to risk the wrath of his woken-up baby sister.

Kageyama glared up at Hinata "didn't you only invite me because you invited our senpais?"

"No, stupid. They invited themselves. I just wanted to hang out with you today" Hinata rested his cheek on his crossed arms, still looking down at Kageyama.

Kageyama shifted so he could see Hinata better "but why? Just because we play volleyball together doesn't mean we have to hang out outside of games or practice. Daichi-san never said that was a rule. Just spend time with your other friend's or something"

"That's why I invited you over here! I've already hung out with Noya-san and Tanaka-san, and I even managed to snag Yamaguchi away from that beanpole for an afternoon. You're the only one I haven't gotten the chance to spend time with- and I don't mean extra practice time either." He smiled brightly down at Kageyama "that's what friends do, stupid."

Kageyama huffed and turned over in his bed, drawing his blankets up to his chin. The moon highlighted the flush in his cheeks, but Hinata had already curled back into his original position away from him.

"Go to sleep, dumbass. We've got early practice tomorrow."

Hinata chucked softly "goodnight Kageyama"

"…night"

There was a long stretch of silence and Kageyama thought that Hinata had already fallen asleep until he heard an irritated puff of air.

"I so beat you fair and square, you know"

"I won't lose tomorrow, you know."

Hinata chuckled and declared it a bet before drifting off.

Kageyama fell asleep that night to the idea that he had spent the day with a friend.


End file.
